When Forever is Not Long Enough
by Akira Yama
Summary: Tezuka remebers the trauma Eiji was put through when he was eight years old. And when his past comes to haunt him will Tezuka be enough to protect him or will someone's life be lost. Smut Fluff Angst and a little ooc-ness, but not enough to really count
1. Prologue

**i am well aware of the fact that my last fanfiction is not yet finished... well that is you all's fault for not reviewing! goth...**

**anyways this is a fanfic that i promised to write for a friend of mine... this was a request she asked for and here it is!**

**This is for:  
TezukaEijilove4evr**

**You're welcome**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Prince of Tennis... if i did do you think i'd be writing these fanfictions?**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents a TezukaEijilove4evr request  
_When Forever Is Not Long Enough  
Prologue

* * *

Confusion. What else is there to feel? At eight years old, when your best friend vanishes; what do you do? The grown-ups will not tell you what is going on. They choose not to say whether he is found or not. It is very frustrating.

"Kunimitsu, Kikumaru-san just called. They found Eiji-kun!"

Heart skips. Only one thought in mind. _Thank goth._

* * *

Mom was breaking laws. I remember well. She was speeding. I was buckled in, but my heart was pounding. My best friend had been kidnapped. I was so scared when I had found out. There was no telling what those men did to him.

We swirved into the hospital parking lot. _What happened?_

* * *

Walking into the hospital we could hear the echos of someone shouting. We drew closer and saw Kikumaru-san shouting at a group of police officers.

"You bring him back, but don't bother to catch the guys who hurt him?!" She shreiked.

An officer, brave fool, tried to calm her down. "Don't you dare! He has bruises and had to get over a hundred stitches. Don't you dare tell me he's ok! They ran tests on him! Those men hurt him and you don't bother to catch them!"

I watched mom go to her and place an arm around her shoulders. I did not care to watch them. I wanted to see Eiji. _Where are you?_

"Oh, Eiji!" I heard Kikumaru-san cry out. I looked up and saw Eiji in one of the hospital gowns. He had only a few stiches above his eyebrow and had bruises on his wrists and neck along with a black eye. I wonder where the other stitches are? His azure eyes were stricken in fear. His mom hugged him tightly. A police officer whispered something to her and she went off on an outraged rant.

"You want to get a _statement_?! When you don't even have the men in _custody_?!?" Her fist clenched, she didn't even notice her son cowering away from her, arms sheilding his head. Traumatized from the events from the past two weeks.

My heart throbbed. "Eiji." I whispered to myself. He looked so frail. The gown hung on his small shoulders. He must have been starved along with who knows what else.

As if he had heard me, his big eyes turned to me, lighting up. He ran to me, "Mitsu!"

He threw his arms around my neck. Yes, he was definately _much _thinner. I held him tightly, a little afraid that if I held too tight he would break, but worried that if I did not, he might slip out of my arms. His small body shook as he started to cry. I sat down in the floor, holding him close as he sat in my lap. He buried his face into my neck. I rubbed his back as soothingly as I could.

"M-Mitsu it was howwible.* They hit me and did something weally** weiwd*** to me." He tried to say through his sobs. I kissed the top of his head and held him as he cried.

A while later a doctor walked over to Kikumaru-san. I watched as I stroked Eiji's hair. The doctor tried to keep it quiet, but failed.

"We have some bad news." The doctor said in a solemn tone.

She looked at him, with a readying expression, tears in her eyes. "Yes?" Her voice was shaking.

"We got some of the results back." She nodded, baited. "We are _very _sorry to tell you this, but your son was raped."

* * *

*** :horrible**

**** :really**

***** :weird**

**i do not know if that is how he talked at eight, but would that be sooooo adorable or what?!**

**anyways, yes there is more to this, this is not the end. so i hope you enjoyed it, sorry for any OOC-ness, but eh it will be as close as i can get it and adding to the fact that he is forever traumitized... i will see how canon I can make it. canon as in character/personality wise.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**well here it is the next part in this fic... glad you liked it Tezu-chan.**

**by the way, that was the only chapter, i guess you could say, where it was in Tezuka's point of view... rest is in third person.**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents a TezukaEijilove4evr request  
_When Forever is Not Long Enough  
Chapter 1

* * *

Tezuka looked around the courts, observing the regulars practice their reflexes. The sounds of tennis balls being hit by rackets and into the color-coded baskets echoed after each shot. One red, one blue, and one white to match the colored-in ridges of the numerous tennis balls. Tezuka hid his smile as he heard the cheering for one teammate who had not yet missed hitting a ball into the correct basket.

"Wow! Eiji's amazing!" Someone breathed as Eiji flew through the air to hit another ball into a basket.

_Yes he is._

Tezuka noticed the crowd getting larger and sighed. He walked over to the court Eiji was on. "I hope you all aren't so lazy you need to run fifty laps!."

"No, buchou!"

"Then back to your assigned courts!"

"Yes, buchou!"

In a flash, players scattered and the mob of spectators vanished.

"No!" Eiji cried out as the ball bounced off the rim of the basket. His thin shoulders slumped and he pouted.

Tezuka's heart fluttered strangely.

_He's so cute._

"Hey, Eiji it's ok." Oishi said as he placed an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "You did a stunning job!."

_Hey! He's not yours. Stay away from him._

Eiji smiled weakly at him. "Th-Thanks, Oishi, nya."

"Oishi! One hundred laps!"

Oishi turned to see Tezuka and froze. "B-Bushou?"

"One hundred laps, go!"

Oishi ran off. Tezuka sighed, his strange, abrupt rage now cooling. Eiji giggled at him and Tezuka turned to him. "Good job. Magnificent."

Eiji gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Mitsu."

The corners of Tezuka's lips twitched. "Oh and thanks for-."

"I know. You're welcome." He half-smiled at his best friend. He knew how it freaked Eiji out when somebody touched him. The only person he felt safe with holding him, or being alone with, was Tezuka.

Eiji took a deep breath. "Is practice almost over?"

Tezuka chuckled. A rare thing for others to hear, but not Eiji. "Tired?"

Eiji nodded. Tezuka shook his head and turned suddenly. He walked to the center of the courts. "Seventh graders pick up balls. Eight graders get nets and sweep courts. Practice is over for today."

Eiji smiled. He watched as several people immediately started doing what they were assigned to do. Some gave the captain a what-the-fuck look. Eiji ran up behind him and hugged him around his waist, "Thank you!"

"Anything for you."

Tesuka turned and saw Oishi headed for the club house. "Oishi! Finish your laps!"

"Yes buchou!"

* * *

Eiji pulled on his shirt and finished dressing. He zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to see Tezuka working hard at his desk. He smiled and walked over to him. "Mitsu needs a break, nya." He commented quietly, dropping his bag to the floor. He placed his slender hands on Tezuka's shoulders and proceeded to massage them.

"Mm, I can't have a break."

Eiji draped his arms around Tezuka's neck, resting his cheek on his head. "You work so hard, su."

"I have to."

Eiji nuzzled the top of Tezuka's head.

"I should go home, though." Tezuka muttered, collecting his charts.

Eiji released him and looked out the window. It was dark. He swallowed nervously, drowned with dread, fear swallowing him. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt, keeping his gaze down. "Um, Mitsu?"

"What?"

"Can you walk me home? I-I-." He stared stammering, refusing to look up.

_Still scared to be out alone... in the dark._

Tezuka embraced him, holding him securely against his chest. "Of course." He rubbed his back as Eiji wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm not letting anything hurt you."

"Mistu...." He whispered feeling the sanctaty formed by Tezuka's arms and chest. The safety calmed his fear, but his heart still raced. He smiled to himself. _I love you, Mitsu._

Tezuka felt Eiji's heart beat and feared the redhead would hear his. He did not want to let go, though. He had not held him in so long and he knew there would be hardly any time for moments like this. Especially when highschool started. He sighed sadly. He would miss these moments of just them, him holding his frail friend.

_Eiji, I love you._

* * *

**there you are... and much more to come... trust me this is not what was requested... only two chapters ~scoffs~... AT LEAST five or six were requested so yes... there is more.**

**oh and although it was not in Tezuka's point of view, there could at least be some of his random thoughts, you know... to show his feelings since he barely expresses them any other way. plus he is a bit OOC, but hey he is supposed to be caring in this. and the thing with suddenly ending practice early just shows that he would do anythhing for Eiji... a little hint there for ya.**

**so a little r&r is requested by me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**here you go... oh and the new chapter to that bloom story should be up soon.**

**R & R**

* * *

_Akira Yama Presents a TezukaEijilove4evr Request  
_When Forever is Not Long Enough  
Chapter 2

* * *

Tohoshinki's Wrong Number played throughout the club house. Eiji pulled away from the Tezuka's soothing chest and answered his cell phone. "Mushi mushi! Oh, hi Mom. No, I'm still at the school." Eiji blinked. "I- Mom I'm fine; I'm with Mitsu. Ok- I'm on my way, bye."

He hung up, sighing in relief.

"Mom worried?" Tezuka asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder, a little annoyed that their moment was ruined.

"Yea." Eiji muttered, grabbing his bag as well.

"Then let's get you home."

* * *

The streets were well lit, but Eiji still stayed close to Tezuka. People passing by just made Eiji more paranoid and jumpy. Tezuka finally wrapped his arm securely around his thin shoulders after he jumped at a little girl squeeing in joy. Eiji looked up at him, wide-eyed. Tezuka half-smiled blossoming his favorite bright smile from Eiji. "Thanks, nya."

"Of course."

"Mm, Mitsu, what high school are ya gonna go to, nya?" Eiji asked, trying to keep himself light. Tezuka could tell he was trying to calm himself instead of force small talk.

"Seigaku."

"Lucky." Eiji muttered, pouting. "My parents are making me go to the same private school as my brother."

_Damn._

"Oh." Tezuka forced, failing to hide his disappointment.

Eiji sighed, breath shaken. "The truth is, I wanna go to the same high school as you, su. I'm always safe with you, and," he took a deep breath trying to disperse the tears forming in his eyes. "You're my best friend."

Tezuka stopped at once and pulled Eiji into his chest with a swift movement. His other arm quickly formed naturally against Eiji's thin feminine waist. With the way things were going, these moments were not as scarcing as Tezuka had feared. "Eiji I wish you would continue at Seigaku, but it's your parents that are stopping you. You'll have to convince them. If you need help, I'll be more than happy to do what I can so you can stay with me."

Eiji smiled against the soft fabric of Tezuka's uniform. "I'll try my best!"

"Good."

Eiji looked up at him and his heart rattled his rib cage as his eyes melted into Tezuka's.

_Why is it I want him so bad?_

"Let's get you safe at home." Tezuka whispered, breaking there eyes apart to push his glasses up his nose.

Eiji nodded looking away, blushing almost as red as his hair. They continued down the street. Rowdy voices soon caught Eiji's attention, forcing his focus on more than his racing heart. The voices grew louder and more obnoxious; especially, when they noticed a good looking guy like Tezuka.

Their cat whistles echoed. "Hey, tall, dark, and handsome, come hang with us, we'll show you some fun." Eiji looked ahead and saw the three men disrupting everything. All seemed as though they refused to own a razor except to trim the scruff on their chins. All had dark hair and seemed scary familiar.

_I hope the cops get you!_ He thought bitterly. That familiar feeling sent his stomach into knots. He stopped and hugged his waist as he felt himself about to puke, fear settling uncomfortably around him. He looked up and his heart was ice in his rib cage. _I-It can't be-._

* * *

Tezuka paused. He looked to his side and could not find red hair. He turned around and saw Eiji holding his stomach like he was sick. Tezuka ran to back to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Eiji, what's wrong?"

"Th-Those men-." Eiji stammered through shortened breaths.

Tezuka glanced back and saw the men laughing, amused. Tezuka rubbed the scared boy's shaken shoulders. "It's ok, Eiji. Don't look at them." He whispered soothingly. "Just look at me."

Eiji blinked up at him, a tear escaping his blue eyes. Tezuka gave him a soft smile. Eiji tried to return it, but the fear induced by the men interrupted his attempts. "Whoa, what an adorable red head!"

"Looks so innocent with his baggy clothes."

"Hey come play with us for a while! We'll show you a _real_ good time."

Eiji saw the men advance towards them right before fear blacked him out and he collapsed into two strong arms.

* * *

**there you go...**

**R & R**

**please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**well here we are a little explanation... not now in the story!**

**r & r please!**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents a TezukaEijilove4evr request  
_When Forever is Not Long Enough  
Chapter 3

* * *

Fear had yet to consume. At least, not until shoved into some unknown place, blindfolded. Memory of what led to here was hazy. What could three men want with an eight-year old boy? Money or ransom was never mentioned, if memory served correctly.

Boxes, crates, dimmed lighting; it was all unfamiliar and frightening. Blinking, trying to adjust to the lighting.

Pain set as a name was beaten out. _Kikumaru Eiji._

"Why am I hewe*?" Small voiced, a quivering echo against the high ceilings.

A booming laugh like thunder followed the faint question. "We told you we was gonna have some fun!"

Big fearful eyes, blinking. A softer voice, hissing like a snake. "Yes, you ready?"

Lip quivering. The desire to scream morphed into an urge as the sound of zippers dropping echoed. A forceful hand… screams….

* * *

Tears flowed silently, soaking Eiji's soft cheeks. He shot up and cried softly, covering his face with his hands. His tears turned to soft sobs. He took a deep breath and looked up from his hands to take in his surroundings. He glanced around and began to breathe easier. _I'm in… Tezuka's room. _He blinked down at the blue sheets.

_How'd I get h-? _A flashback of the three men surrounding him sent chills surging up his spine. Tears formed in his eyes again as fear grasped him.

_Not again. Please not again._

"Eiji?"

A soft voiced whispered. Two arms wrapped securely around him, pulling him into a firm chest. Eiji looked up through his tears. "T-Tezuka?"

Tezuka held the redhead against his chest, stroking his hair. "It's ok. I got you."

Eiji pulled himself into Tezuka's body, snuggling into its sanctuary. "How'd I get here?"

Tezuka's strong hands stayed light and soothing on his friend's back. "You got so scared you fainted. My house was easiest to get to so I carried you here. I called your mom. She knows you're safe."

He felt the redhead relax against his body.

Tezuka squeezed him gently. "What did those men _do _to you?"

Eiji was unable to tell if that was rhetorical or not. He took a deep breath. He remembered his parents forcing him to see a therapist when he refused to speak to anyone, but Tezuka. Again, he kept himself silent and only wanted the sanctity of Tezuka's arms. The therapist urged him, telling him that talking would make him feel better. He still refused.

"It was my own damn fault." Eiji hissed. "I should never have even talked to them."

Tezuka rubbed his back, trying to keep him calm. He waited. The silence, he hoped, would urge Eiji to continue; whether he was ready or not.

Then it was shattered. Not only the silence that Tezuka had created, but everything Eiji had bottled up over the years. It shattered as if Tezuka's tight hold was firm enough to crush the metaphorical glass bottle. First came the river of tears Eiji had been holding back. Then, as he sobbed, the painful truth of what had _really _happened came flowing out.

* * *

"I was outside my house. These men came over and started talking to me. The next thing I knew I was blindfolded and being taken somewhere. I struggled to get away, but they held onto my arms firmly. The kept mocking the situation. 'Assuring' me that we were gonna have some fun." His shallow breathing and racing heart shook him along with his sobs. Tezuka sensed the rest of the story before it even left his mouth. "They took the blindfold off and I guess I was in some sort of warehouse. The only thing there, were crates. They asked what my name was, but I was too scared to react. They asked again, but then just hit me, demanding I till them my name. They hit me until I was able to finally speak."

Tezuka sensed what came next and rubbed his back again. He took Eiji's hand and squeezed it, trying to keep him calm.

"Then two of them forced me down, grabbing my arms so hard it made bruises. They all took turns and th-they-." Tezuka immediately interrupted, placing a finger to Eiji's quivering lips. He knew what he was about to say. The redhead did not have to go through _every _detail.

Tezuka brought him back into his chest, rubbing his back as Eiji breathed and tried repressing the memory. He took a deep breath and sat up, Tezuka taking his hand again. "It was like that the whole time they had me. They'd leave me there all alone and come back taking turns and doing awful stuff to my body. Every time I screamed they would hit me or cut me up. I tried to hide so I could heal and try and run away, but they _always _found me and punished me more."

As Eiji finished with what he could, he began to shake violently. Tezuka breathed as he felt his own tears. He quickly placed Eiji's face in his hands and looked at him. Eiji's tears still continued even after their eyes locked. "Don't think about it." He whispered, his breath tickling the blue-eyed boy's face. "Just look at me. Don't think about _anything._"

Eiji obeyed. He cleared his mind, surprisingly, easily. His breathing slowed as he focused on the softened features of his Mitsu's face. Eiji lost himself. Tezuka was his guardian angel. He kept him calm, safe; he was always there to hold him, to comfort him.

Soon Eiji's thoughts rushed back, but they all focused on the idea of Tezuka. The way his small frame fit into Tezuka's sculpted chest when he held him. The way Eiji could always open up to him and feel safe with him. How all from his childhood that haunted him seemed to vanish as he held Eiji's face in his hands before his. How it was so easy for Eiji to love him.

Tezuka stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Better?" He asked, his voice so soothing.

Eiji threw his arms around his neck. Tezuka hesitated from shock, but as his surprise melted away, he placed his arms back around Eiji's thin waist. "Thank you, Mitsu."

Tezuka smiled against his neck. "I just want you to feel happy and safe again."

_Not only that, Mitsu, but thank you for always being right here._

* * *

An eternity they sat, Tezuka holding Eiji, in silence. Eiji sighed softly as he pulled away to look at Tezuka's brown eyes. "Mom will be worried about me. I should get home, su."

Tezuka nodded and picked him up, standing. He gently let him stand keeping a supportive hand on his back. "I'll walk you home."

Eiji smiled. "Nya, ok!"

As Eiji reached for his bag, Tezuka grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder. Eiji turned to look at him, pouting. "I can carry it, nya!"

Tezuka chuckled and ruffled the red hair. Eiji sighed, still pouting cutely, but excepted it. He knew he could never win against Tezuka.

* * *

They made there way up to Eiji's front porch and Tezuka handed Eiji his bag. Eiji threw it over shoulder, smiling up at Tezuka. "Thank you, Mitsu, for _everything_."

Tezuka smiled. "Of course."

Their eyes met and Eiji blushed. He started messing with the excess strap of his bag, averting his eyes down. Tezuka gazed at him, smiling softly, admiring how cute Eiji was when he acted shy.

_No, he's always adorable._

Tezuka bit his lip. Eiji was always right there in front of him. Was it right to feel this way?

"Eiji…?" Then something broke inside Tezuka. As Eiji looked up, blinking innocently, his eyes wide, making him look so cute, sweet, gentle, and _irresistible._ It all made Tezuka lose control.

He slid his hand gently onto his neck, lifting Eiji's chin with his thumb. Eiji blinked up at him, curious. Tezuka leaned in and claimed his soft lips into a gentle kiss.

Eiji froze as he felt his Mitsu's lips on his. He felt the need to push away, but he could not. He fell into the kiss, resting his hands on Tezuka's chest, feeling his rushed heartbeat.

Then his lips were gone and he pulled away. Their eyes met and it came down on him. Eiji realized, frightened, what happened.

_H-He kissed…me…?_

Tezuka's eyes showed disbelief he felt in himself. He saw the fear in Eiji's blue eyes and felt awful. "Eiji, I-."

"G-good night, M-Mitsu." Eiji forced in a shaken whisper before running into his house, leaving Tezuka outside.

* * *

**tbc**

*** here**

**and the snake like guy was not meant to be kaido!!! i would never do that to kaido! i love him!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**well i feel the hate for the newly posted chapter of Blooms of Dying Wilt of Living. i can promise you his death isn't going to follow into this story... or will it? tee hee hee... i don't know i'm just the writer... ~grins darkly~**

**without further ado... the new #1 story sending my old #1, Vibrations and Poison, into the #3 spot ~cries tears of joy~ finally!**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents a TezukaEijilove4evr request  
_When Forever is Not Long Enough  
Chapter 4

* * *

Tezuka stared absentmindedly at the door as it slammed shut. The warmth of Eiji's lips had left with the fleeing redhead. Tezuka touched his lip and swallowed. He bit his lip turning away from the house. He could still taste him. He took a deep breath and decided against chasing after Eiji... at least for now.

* * *

Eiji slumped against the door, his breath unsteady. He tried to calm down, but his panting took over his struggle to take in deep breaths. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he still felt Tezuka's, surprisingly, soft lips on his. He bit his lip and tasted Tezuka. He turned to side glance at the door. _Sh-Should I go after him? Tell him that I-._

He swallowed and shook his head before standing up and retreating to his room.

* * *

Eiji awoke the next morning still as unsure as the night before. He groaned as he sat up, an image of Tezuka kissing him flashing through his mind. He quickly pushed it out and immediately got ready for school.

_It can never be like that._ He told himself firmly. _No matter how badly you want it to be._

He brushed his teeth, barely tasting the watermelon flavor. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He skipped breakfast and ran to the school.

_You may love him, but he doesn't know that. Last night was a fluke. It'll never happen again._

* * *

Tezuka took as long as possible to get ready that morning. Dreams of him and Eiji had taunted him that night. Dreams of them kissing, cuddling, making forbidden love. The cuddling was normal, as Eiji always needed Tezuka to hold him, but the sex dreams. Those were the ones that taunted him the most; mind and body.

A flash from his dream shot in his head as he pulled his uniform on: Eiji fingers tangled in his hair as his back was arched, body pressed again Tezuka's, his soft voice crying out his name....

_No! _He snapped at himself_. It can never be like that. No matter how badly you want it to be_.

He snatched his bag from the floor beside his bed and threw it over his shoulder. He paused and inhaled a sweet, intoxicating scent. He knelt down and sniffed his pillow. It smelled exactly like Eiji. He growled, frustrated, realizing the instigation for his dreams.

He stormed from his room and out the door to school.

_You may love him, but he doesn't know that. Last night was a fluke. It will never happen again._

* * *

Eiji stayed hesitant in the halls. He knew Tezuka's schedule and knew which ways he went to get to his classes. He figured out how to avoid those pathways, but he could not avoid him at this time. They had homeroom together.

For the first time he felt thankful that their names were so far away from each other on the alphabet. Meaning that they did not sit close to each other during classes. The only thing was avoiding him before class. He stayed watchful on the door, making sure Tezuka was in before him so there was no chance Tezuka would come up to him before the bell rang. He caught site of him down the hall and took a step back out of sight. However, a familiar eighth year, running late as always, could be heard running down the hall. Eiji heard his shouts, but ignored his pleas for the hallway to be clear. He kept his eyes on Tezuka.

_WHAM!_

Eiji fell slightly forward, but caught himself. His math book fell and he glared at the running Momoshiro before swooping down to pick it up. He straightened up and froze. Tezuka was staring at him from the doorway to their classroom. Eiji's heart pounded painfully into his chest. Their eyes locked and Eiji felt his breath disappear. He felt his expression change from a glare to fearful. Tezuka took a step closer, but as the bell rang, Eiji fled in the opposite direction.

...

Tezuka froze as he watched Eiji runaway from him like he was some sort of beast. He felt his heart throb as Eiji disappeared down the hall. He began to realize that the easy friendship that they had had was deteriorating. He turned into the classroom and sat down. He knew Eiji looked upon him for safety and security; to protect him when Eiji was scared. Now Tezuka was one of the monsters that haunted Eiji.

* * *

The rest of the day, Tezuka and Eiji never saw each other. Even at lunch, Tezuka found no trace of him. As Tezuka called out the schedule for practice, however, he saw that familiar red hair. He lost himself as he saw Eiji staying near Fuji and trying no to look at him as everyone else gave him their attention. He bit his lip and looked away. He then realized all the players were staring at him and recollected himself. He finished the assigned training and went to go watch the players, trying not to think about Eiji.

...

Eiji followed Fuji to a court. As they passed Tezuka, he kept his eyes down. He had succeeded in avoiding him and even ate his lunch in the art room with Fuji and Fuji's boyfriend, but he knew no matter what, he could not skip practice.

All day he wanted nothing more than to talk to Tezuka and ask him why he had kissed him. Every time he thought of avoiding his avoidance plan, he got butterflies in his stomach and panicked. He wanted to confess to Tezuka, but he could not. It was so strange; he wanted those arms to hold him at the same time he wanted to not see them. He gained his strength through Tezuka's hold and knew that was the first thing he fell in love with; Tezuka's arms and chest and the way the wrapped so securely around him.

Now everything just seemed to fall apart. He could not bare to look at Tezuka. Not because he was scared of him or ashamed of the kiss, but because of his deepest fear becoming stronger. Now that Tezuka had expressed a deeper love than just friends, Eiji feared he was going to disappear and reject Eiji's feeling of being in love with him. That was what Eiji kept panicking over. Not the rejection, exactly, but Tezuka disappearing _because_ of the rejection.

Eiji took a deep breath and released it. He made up his mind. He had to concur at least this fear. He made the decision to confess his feelings to Tezuka... right after practice.

* * *

As the seventh years hurriedly cleaned the courts and took up the nets, Eiji was quickly dressing so he could catch Tezuka. He threw on his uniform and buttoned it hastely. He ran to the table that Tezuka used as his desk. The butterflies fluttered back into his stomach he caught site of Tezuka working. Eiji smiled to himself and walked quietly over to him. He stood behind him and slid his arms around his neck, draping them over his chest. He tried not to giggle as Tezuka tensed up.

Eiji took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies. "Mitsu?" He whispered, his voice sounding as unsure and frightened as he felt.

"Yes, Eiji?"

"I-." He took another deep breath, hesitating. If he said it, there was no turning back. Could he do this without knowing what could happen? He swallowed and stayed quiet. Tezuka pushed his arms away and stood up, turning to look at Eiji. Eiji lost himself as he stared into Tezuka's eyes.

"Eiji," Tezuka's whispered, filling the still silence. "I'm sorry ab-."

_No, don't let it be!_Eiji cried in his head. In a split second he threw caution to the wind and threw his arms around Tezuka's neck, lifting his body so he was tall enough to press his lips to Tezuka's.

He felt Tezuka tense up again, but tried to ignore it. His doubtful thoughts torturing him as he kissed Tezuka's soft lips harder. _Please let this tell him how I feel._

...

Tezuka slid his arms around Eiji's waist, returning the kiss gently, not wanting to scare him away again. Eiji replied by pulling his thin body closer into Tezuka's chest. He came up for air as Eiji pulled away slightly. Tezuka locked eyes with Eiji as they breathed. Eiji bit his lips, tasting Tezuka again. He stared into Tezuka's shining brown eyes, hopeful.

"Eiji...?" Tezuka whispered, his breath tickling Eiji's lips.

"Mitsu, I love you!"

* * *

Eiji gasped, his words flying from his mouth before he realized he had even said them. He held his breath as he tried to read Tezuka's expression. Again, he was only reminded how stoic his best friend was.

Eiji's heart sank as the silence grew. He could feel his small shoulders slump as Tezuka's eyes just stayed frozen in his. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away, unable to control his saddening expression.

...

_Mitsu, I love you!_

Those words replayed over and over in his mind. He could not believe it. The boy he held now, the boy he had always held when he needed it, loved him. Tezuka kept his eyes melted into Eiji's, his voice gone. _He loves me_! He screamed, rejoicingly in his mind.

Then his heart throbbed as he saw Eiji's small frame slump as the silence grew deafening. He lost the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He kept his arms around Eiji, and pulled him into his chest. His arms wrapped around him, and he stroked his red hair.

"Eiji, I love you, too."

* * *

Eiji looked up into Tezuka's brown eyes and could not stop himself from smiling. "Nya, really?" He asked his voice soft, joyful. His smile widened as Tezuka nodded. Eiji pulled into him and kiss Tezuka again, this time more passionately, more confidently.

Tezuka froze at the touch of Eiji's lips. Then something broke in the back of his mind. He returned the kiss, harder, needier. He had not realized what the kiss turned into until he saw Eiji blinking up at him, lying, with Tezuka on top of him, on the table; Tezuka's hand sliding up Eiji's shirt. Tezuka froze, his eyes locking with Eiji's immediately. "Eiji, I- I'm-."

He was interrrupted by soft lips pressing to his own.

"I don't mind, nya." Eiji whispered, his eyes leering subconsciously.

Tezuka leaned down, his lips just brushing the skin of Eiji's neck. He pulled back suddenly, looking away, pulling his hand from underneath Eiji's shirt. "No- I-I shouldn't-."

"It's ok, Mitsu. It's not like I'd be losing my virginity."

Tezuka looked back at Eiji's bright blue eyes. "I-I can't do that to you. It w-."

Again he was interrupted by those intoxicating lips. "It would be very different, su. It would be you, and I would want it."

Tezuka stared at Eiji's beautiful face, still debating whether to give into his urges and desire. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Are you sure?"

Eiji replied with a deep kiss that made Tezuka pray that Eiji was not going to tease him. Eiji pulled away and whispered seductively into Tezuka's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Positive."

* * *

Eiji's mews sounded against the lockers. Tezuka's lips kissed the skin along his neck and his lips. Tezuka pulled Eiji's uniform off his body with ease. He stared at his body. It was as frail and thin as it was when he held him. He looked down and saw how pale it was. He took the site in with a sense of awe that this thin body was strong enough to endure Eiji's constent flips, dives, and glomps. He unbottoned the red head's pants and slid them down his thin legs. He slid back up his body and kiss Eiji lovingly. Eiji replied by unzipping Tezuka's tennis jacket. Tezuka threw it to the floor, forgotten and sat back to stare at Eiji's small frame again.

He kissed Eiji's lips gently. He kissed his every inch of his face with his lips soothing to his skin. He kissed every inch of the redhead's body. His neck fabricated mews from those soft lips. As Tezuka's soft lips pressed to his finger tips, Eiji took a deep breath. As gentle and soft as the kisses were, they still burned his body with anticipation. Tezuka planted kisses along his now love'rs thin chest and waist. He kissed the lump in Eiji's boxers sending shivers through Eiji's body. He kissed the length of each leg sliding his body up Eiji, making him arch his back.

Eiji sat up to tug at the hem of Tezuka's shirt, whining. Tezuka chuckled softly and pulled it off. Eiji stared, dazed at Tezuka's sculpted chest. It looked as it had felt; carved from marble. Eiji swallowed as he reached a hand and slid it all over Tezuka's torso.

His finger tips brushed the fabric of his shorts and a disappointed whine fell from his lips. Tezuka stood of the table and dropped his pants as well as his boxers. Eiji blushed as he laid back on the table, Tezuka liberating Eiji's hard-on from the fabric of his boxers.

Tezuka positioned himself back on his lover's frail body, stradling him. Eiji felt their erections slide together and a moan echoed from his lips. "Mitsu-." He panted, wanting this more than ever.

He felt their dicks slide against each other as Tezuka stood up again. "Mitsu-?" Eiji whispered, his heart pounding. He became fearful that Tezuka decided that he did not like this and was going to leave. His fear was washed away as Tezuka kissed him gently. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to be gentle, but I need something for that."

Eiji blinked and nodded as he watched Tezuka pull something from his bag. A bottle of lotion. "I hope this'll work." He muttered as Eiji blushed. He could not believe what was about to happen.

Tezuka got back on top of Eiji and kissed his neck. He looked intently at the skin before biting him, sucking the skin. He continued his mark as he prepared his member, slicking it up. He pulled away from Eiji and looked at the hickey. _He's almost all mine._

He lifted Eiji legs, sliding his hands gently along the skin. "Relax," he whispered. Eiji nodded and reacted to the soothing effect Tezuka's hands had.

Tezuka pushed slowly into the tight ring of fire, hearing Eiji cry out. Eiji writhed against him, squirming more from pain than pleasure. Tezuka waited until Eiji stopped squirming. Soon Tezuka shot pleasure through every cell of Eiji's body causing him to moan at the feeling of him. Tezuka took his moan as a sign and began to thrust deep into him at a smooth pace. Eiji's soft minstrations echoed around them and he moaned as Tezuka almost hit his prostate.

Tezuka pushed deeper inside, the heat surging through him as the tight walls fitted around his member. He moaned at the sensation of Eiji around him. HE thrusted deeped and pressed into Eiji's prostate causing him to arch his back, pressing his body against Tezuka's.

Teezuka lifted Eiji's body up and Eiji wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his legs wrapping around his waist. He cried out again as Tezuka rammed his sweet spot. He clawed into Tezuka's skin and felt heat pooling in his body. He moaned as Tezuka came inside him. Eiji arched his back as he came all over Tezuka's abs.

Eiji fell back and Tezuka colapsed beside him, pulling his limp member from Eiji's body. He pulled the red head closer to him, kissing his cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He whispered as Eiji curled up against him.

"No, you felt really good." He whispered, still panting softly.

Tezuka smiled and allowed the silence to be filled with their attempts to catch their breath.

* * *

"You really love me, right?" Eiji asked suddenly, shattering the silence that encased them.

Tezuka gave Eiji the most loving kiss he had ever had. "Of course I love you Eiji." He whispered, stroking a strand of red from crystal blue. "My greatest desire has always been to keep you safe and protect you."

Eiji bit his lip, glancing away from Tezuka's eyes. He looked back at him. "How are you going to do that?" He whispered softly. "What if those guys decide they want me as their sex slave again?"

"I will never let them do that to you, Eiji. They will never hurt you again. I promise t-."

"How can you promise something like that, Mitsu? You can't control it...."

Tezuka allowed his body to form around Eiji's as he embraced him tighter. "They can't get to you if I'm holding you, can they? I'll just hold onto you forever."

Eiji blinked, nestling into Tezuka's chest, a faint smile on his lips. "Promise you'll never _ever_ let me go."

Tezuka kissed Eiji's hair. "I promise."

* * *

**SMUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! so cute... so did i earn back you all's love from when i kill Mitsu-chan? oh come on it was adorable; how could you not forgive me when i gave you that??? oh fine be that way...**


	6. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE!**

**I'M HIGH ON SOME PAIN KILLERS FROM MY SURGERY SO YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

_When Forever Is Not Long Enough_

* * *

They left their relationship to chance. They stayed as the always did, with Eiji being as affectionate towards Tezuka as he had always been and Tezuka stayed his usual self as he did towards Eiji. Being caring and protective towards him as he had always been. They didn't try to hide their relationship, but they didn't scream it out over the roof tops either.

They went over to each other's houses and Tezuka was more than positive that his parents had figured it out before it even happened. His grandfather said nothing though, but Tezuka knew that as long as he was happy than his grandfather was happy. Tezuka knew Eiji's mom figured it out when she held a kitchen knife up to him threatening that if he ever hurt Eiji….

But he wouldn't, he could never hurt Eiji. He wanted to be with him and protect him and love him. To hold him and keep the nightmares away; to be the sole guard of his smile. To make sure it never vanished. He refused to let him go and held him whenever he could.

They never had sex. They only made love. A love that burned their skin as it touched almost as much as the flame of their passion. Tezuka made it gentle, sweet and loving. When Eiji cried out his name, his voice was full of love and desire. Tezuka was always so happy at the thought that he was the only to make Eiji do this. Only one to make Eiji cry out his name, his back arching, eyes closed in bliss and pleasure. Tezuka always made sure he never hurt him and made sure Eiji always enjoyed it. He knew he did.

After love making, Eiji's body curled up against his, legs entwining in Tezuka's. Tezuka's arms around him, the taller feeling the smaller breathing against him. The smile pressed against his skin. Tezuka stroked his hair, always, making sure everything was ok. When breathing was slowed back to normal, sweet whispers of, "I love you," and "I love you, too."

* * *

"My data tells me that Tezuka and Eiji are dating." Inui murmured scribbling in his notebook. Fuji glanced at him through his closed eyes.

"You don't say? Was bound to happen sooner or later. Does your data also tell you that Ryoma and Momo are dating?" He added glancing over at the taller boy making the shorter jump for his hat. His fruitless efforts resulting him falling into the older boy's arms, leading into a cuddle.

Inui eyebrow raised, intrigued. "They are?" He began scribbling more in the notebook. "Ii data."

Fuji smirked. "Saa, my data tells me that… _you _are dating somebody Sadaharu."

Fuji caught the light blush on the data players cheeks. "And as long as you keep Tezuka and Eiji's relationship under wraps I won't go spreading it around that you and K-."

"Ssh!" Inui shushed the tensai. "Deal!"

Fuji smiled smugly as Eiji continued to sneak up behind Tezuka and tackle him in a glomp.

* * *

Tezuka felt the slender arms around him and smiled to himself and turned around. "Hey, Eiji."

"Mitsu! I missed you, nya!" Eiji smiled excitedly. A daily routine at the beginning of the end of school practice.

Tezuka ruffled the red hair and noticed the far away sadness in Eiji's eyes. The dullness of his smile. It caught him off guard Worry seaped in and took hold of his protectiveness. "Eiji? What's wrong?"

He looked up shocked, almost amazed. He smiled, wider, closing his eyes. "Nothing, Mitsu."

Tezuka poked his forehead. "No use. I know you better than that."

Eiji's smile vanished and he looked down. "I'll tell you later. Okay? When we're alone."

Tezuka hugged him and rubbed his back. "Mkay, Eiji."

* * *

Eiji pulled his t-shirt on as rain began to pound on the roof. Eiji jumped at the sound of thunder and took a deep breath. He quickly finished dressing and put his stuff away and hurried to Tezuka. He felt a firm chest and strong arms embracing him and smiled at the sudden feeling of security.

"I heard you yelp! Are you okay?" The soothing stoic voice murmured softly, a firm hand rubbing his back calmingly.

"I am now." Eiji murmured against the soft marble. "The thunder-."

Tezuka's lips pressed gently to his. "I know. Sudden noise."

Eiji nodded and tugged on Tezuka's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Tezuka's half smiled at the redhead's eagerness. "Ok."

* * *

The rain poured on them, but they did not rush through it. Eiji let the water fall on him, the cold soothing the panic from earlier that day. Tezuka had an arm around him and that was all he needed to know that nothing bad could happen now. Rather, it normally was. Something had happened earlier that left him in a panic.

He heard Tezuka take a deep breath. Eiji sensed the question, but wasn't ready to answer. He leaped up and took Tezuka's hands. "Come on, Mitsu! Nya, let's dance!"

Tezuka paused and eyed his boyfriend. "In the rain, without music?"

Eiji nodded tugging eagerly on his hands. "Yes! Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass but about learning to dance in the rain!"

Tezuka smiled and allowed himself to be led into a wet waltz by the red head. "And the music?"

Eiji kissed him. "Will come to use through our feeling for each other… through the way we move, nya!"

Tezuka chuckled and wrapped an arm around Eiji's waist, Eiji returning, his hand placed on his chest. Their other hands entwining fingers together. The allowed the rain to fall around the circles the swirled around each other; twirling and spinning. Tezuka allowed Eiji away at arms length to pull him back, arms around him, holding him close.

He even began to hear the music. Soft and gentle. Sweet and light. A beat with every dip and spin he twirled Eiji into. Eiji laughed softly and the song ended with a loud crack of thunder causing Eiji to jump into Tezuka's arms in panic.

Tezuka held him close. "Shh, Eiji, it's ok. I got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

Eiji buried himself into Tezuka's embraced. Sudden sounds like thunder had always scared him, but it hadn't been this bad since he was a child. After seven years, Eiji had always stayed calm when he was with Tezuka, even during thunderstorms. Something was definitely wrong.

"Eiji, will you tell me what's wrong now?" Tezuka whispered, stroking his hair.

He had begun to tremble. He was terrified. _But why? _Tezuka asked himself.

"Th-those me-," He whispered. "Th-that hurt me. I saw them… I saw them at the school."

* * *

**TBC**

**OMIGOTH WHAT NEXT???**

**REVIEW AND FIND OUT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents a TezukaEijilove4evr  
_When Forever is Not Long Enough  
Chapter

* * *

"Mom, please, let me stay with Mitsu!" Eiji pleaded in the phone. Standing in the middle of Tezuka's room. After telling Tezuka what had happened during school, about the ghosts from his past showing up at school, Tezuka had brought him to his house. Eiji now stood in the middle of the taller boy's room trying to convince his mom to let him stay with Tezuka. "Mom! Please let me stay the weekend with him! I want to! I know-." He sighed feeling tears of frustration falling down his cheeks. _she's so- erg!_

Tezuka wrapped his arms around him and kissed them away. "Mom, I need to be with him right now. Please mom. You won't let me stay at Seigaku the least you can do is let me stay with Mitsu while I still can!" Eiji yelled into the phone. He froze and looked up at Tezuka both shocked at what he had just done.

"Mom, I'm sorry-." Eiji tried to apologize, voice trembling. "Yes, mom.. R-really? Oh, thank you mom, thank you! I'm sorry I yelled. Yes mom, ok, I love you too. Bye." He hung up and sighed in relief and rested his head on Tezuka's chest. "I can stay."

Tezuka hugged him tighter and smiled. "That's good."

"She also said we were gonna talk about me staying at Seigaku for high school!" Eiji said excitedly. "I'll get to stay with you!"

Tezuka's smile grew wider. "Really?"

Eiji nodded. Tezuka lifted him up and cradled him in his arms. "Right now, you're staying with me and I'm not letting you out of my sight. My parents and grandfather are gone for the night, so it's just you and me. Hungry?"

Eiji smiled and hugged him tightly, arms slid around his neck. "Yes, very. Being scared is hungry work." Tezuka chuckled and carried him down the stairs.

* * *

Eiji watched as Tezuka moved around the kitchen making dinner. Eiji smiled and wondered if they would be doing that later in their lives. Like if they got married. He sighed with the thought, dreaming about what that would be like.

The sound of dishes hitting the table brought him back and he looked at all the food in front of him. "Wow!" Eiji exclaimed, smiling. "It all looks so delicious. Thank you so much, Mitsu."

"How about some tea? The hot drink should help calm your nerves." Tezuka suggested. Eiji nodded and Tezuka made him the hot beverage and set a tray down in the center of all the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Eiji took up the plates and took them to the sink. The meal had vanished rather quickly. "You sit Mitsu! I'll clean up since you cooked." Eiji stated as he came back to the table for the tea tray. Tezuka grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You don't have to do that. You're the guest." Tezuka retorted pulling the redhead into his lap. "Let me get it."

Eiji shook his head defiantly. "No! I can clean since you cooked." He kissed Tezuka. "You sit."

Tezuka laughed and kissed the redhead lovingly. "So sweet and demanding."

Eiji smiled and giggled. He stood and took the tray and began cleaning. Tezuka watched and shook his head in amusement. "Alright, but I'm gonna wipe down the table."

Eiji shrugged and kept washing dishes as Tezuka carried out the task. He smiled to himself wondering if this was what it was like to be married. He finished the table and snuck up behind Eiji and picked him up. Eiji squealed immediately. "Mitsu!"

Tezuka laughed and set him back down and made out with him. The blue eyed boy resisted at first, but submitted, melting into him. "Mm, Mitsu. You have an evil tongue!"

Tezuka laughed again and ruffled his hair. "You still seem to enjoy it." Eiji blushed at his words. "Are you done with the dishes?"

Eiji nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away and pulled up the stairs back into Tezuka's bedroom.

* * *

Tezuka could feel Eiji breathing against his bare skin. Their bodies entwined, Eiji's legs wrapped in his, thin body pressed against his chest. "Mitsu." He breathed smiling against the lightly tanned skin.

Tezuka stroked his hair. "Are you relaxed now?" He whispered softly and kissed his nose.

Eiji nodded and nuzzled his chest. "You can always make me relax. Even when I'm scared." Eiji whispered, breathing easier now. He took a deep breath and smiled up at his boyfriend.

* * *

The dark voices. Deep, crisp in his mind as if the horrors had happened just yesterday. All was dark. The same dark. The same warehouse. The same crates. The same evil demons. Only, it was completely different.

He wasn't eight years old.

He was fifteen. And his guardian angel was no where to be found. _Mitsu, where are you?_

The voice summoned him. Calling his name.

Pain. So much pain. The thrusting. His screams echoing back to him, taunting him. The men forcing things on and into his body. Pleading. Begging.

_Please! Let me wake up from this nightmare!_

* * *

**tbc**

**please review!**


End file.
